creationkeepertestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shelter under Bagatela 14
---- Schron pod budynkiem na ulicy Bagatela 14 tuż przy Placu Unii Lubelskiej w Warszawie, gdzie miejsce znalazło aż 42 osoby po tym gdy świat zginął w ogniach Dnia Zagłady, ostatniego dnia trwającej aż 36 lat Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Znajdowała się pod kamienicą Adama Bromke, secesyjną kamienicą na Mokotowie, która sporo ucierpiała od pobliskiej eksplozji jądrowej, jaka wydarzyła się na Belwederze, gdy niemiecka głowica atomowa trafiła w tamten budynek. Historia 20 marca 1950 roku nastąpił w telewizji komunikat informujący o eksplozjach atomowych przeprowadzonych przez Oś Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich we francuskim Lille i rosyjskim Kursku. Rozległo się wycie syren, wojsko zaczęło ewakuację ludności, zapanował chaos. Jedynie siły zbrojne zachowały jakiś ład. Ludzie zaczęli wszystko brać i uciekać gdzie się da. Kiedy nie zdążyli do oficjalnych wejść zaczęli uciekać do kanałów, a mieszkańcy kamienic - do piwnic, jakie w ramach projektu "Ocalenie Ludzkości" zmodernizowano by zapewniały czasową ochronę przed warunkami powojennymi do czasu sprowadzenia ocalałych w bezpieczne miejsce. Rodzina Mory, to jest ona, jej mąż Hubert, jej córka Patrycja oraz synowie Wiktor i Witold uciekli do swojego lokum w piwnicy, gdzie natychmiast rzucili swoje rzeczy i zabili okno antyradową płachtą metalową. Kiedy w Belwederze doszło do wybuchu z trudem ich część przetrwała, ponieważ mieli metalowe drzwi, a uderzenie zniszczyło sporą część kamienicy. Kiedy było po wszystkim wyszli, zabili jak najszybciej okna, zastawili przejście do piwnicy robiąc hermetyczną komorę między wejściem na schody, a drzwiami do piwnicy. Kłódki, zamki i inne blokady fala uderzeniowa wybiła, a ich drzwi same by nie wytrzymały, lecz jakimś cudem ocalały. Przerobili całe podziemia na czasowy schron, jedni mieli w piwnicach płachty, inni zaś założyli zasłony przeciwko promieniowaniu. Do ocalałej rodziny dołączyli też survivalistka Kunegunda, jaka przewidywała zagładę, informatyk Kamil jaki się ukrywał w chłodni sklepowej oraz Chorwatka Natalija i hiszpańska imigrantka Juanita, które przybyły dzięki pelerynom antyradowym oraz trzydziestoosobowa wycieczka maturzystów, jacy mieli ze sobą peleryny na okres 6 godzin po wybuchu. Niestety z powodu trudnych warunków i promieniowania zmarło 15 osób z wycieczki. Dodatkowo zmarli też Szawaraszwili, Ula Blumenstein, Kunegunda i Juanita. Na dodatek samobójstwo popełnił Wiktor, najstarsze dziecko i pierwszy syn, który nie mógł wytrzymać presji że świat spotkała zagłada. Optymizmu dodał jednak komunikat, że Plac Unii Lubelskiej idzie natychmiast na pomoc i pomoże swoim, bo zażegnali u siebie chaos. Nocą ekipa zabrała mieszkańców piwnic, ale sami znaleźli się pod atakiem mutantów i oszalałych maszyn. Mimo wszystko dotarli bezpiecznie, gdzie poddani badaniom i dekontaminacji zostali z powrotem członkami społeczności ludzkiej, jaka ocalała pod ziemią. Mieszkańcy *Ewelina "Mora" Karaczewska, żona Huberta i matka trójki dzieci, przywódczyni ocalałych *Hubert, mąż Mory i ojciec trójki dzieci *Patrycja, córka Mory i Huberta *Wiktor, syn Mory i Huberta, zmarł *Witold, syn Mory i Huberta, zmarł *Urszula Blumenstein, polska żydówka, zmarła *Kunegunda, przyjaciółka Mory, zmarła *Natalija, Chorwatka z Federacji Jugosłowiańskiej *Juanita, hiszpańska imigrantka, zmarła *Kamil, informatyk *Szawaraszwili, rosyjski dyplomata z Gruzji, zmarł *Gaspacio, Włoch z Neapolitanii *Wycieczka maturzystów, 30 osób (m.in. Matylda, Krzysztof, Wiktor, Jakub, Janek, Zdzisław, Krystyna, Jarosław, Oliwia), 15 zmarło (m.in. Krystyna, Jarosław, Janek, Wiktor) Category:Fallen Times Category:Shelters